Second Coming
Second Coming refers to the doctrine that "He will come again to judge the living and the dead, and His kingdom will have no end." Besides Christ's promise to return in the Gospels, various verses of Revelation, Daniel and Ezekiel are most often considered to be prophecies of the Second Coming. Especially, the returned Christ must fulfill the prophecy of Revelation 5:1 by producing "the book/scroll sealed with 7 seals". The restoration of the nation of Israel in 1948 is often cited as fulfillment of prophecy, and a major step towards the "end of the age". Different Christian groups disagree about when this will be, however, 12.21.12 may have marked the New Age. Nevertheless, a few Christian groups hold that this literal-reductionistic interpretation which establishes a relation of Israel, while as a country (a political division of a geographical entity), with the Second Coming event is erroneous; furthermore that Christ admonished Jewish priests with the following words: "Therefore say I unto you, The kingdom of God shall be taken from you, and given to a nation bringing forth the fruits thereof." in Matthew 21:43 (C. Greek/Textus Receptus). Christian Millenialism The theology behind Left Behind (Pretribulation millenialism) states that true Christians will vanish (rapture) at the beginning of the Great Tribulation, and Jesus will come back at the end of this seven-year period to establish his thousand-year reign on Earth, though many dispute that the specifics of the books' theology are not necessarily Biblical. The Lutheran Church - Missouri synod supports posttribulation amillenialism: that Christians will be "caught up in the air" at the end of the tribulation at Christ's second coming, and that Christ's rules through the church; the Millenium is now. Other Christian groups have sometimes set specific dates for the Second Coming, but so far they've always been wrong. As Jesus said, only God the Father knows the hour of the Second Coming. Jewish Messianic Age This is similar to the Jewish concept of the Messianic Age, except that Jews don't believe that Jesus was the Messiah, so they await the First Coming of the Messiah. Unfortunately, they may be waiting until it's too late. Esoteric Christian tradition In the Esoteric Christian tradition originated with the Essenes and later from the Rosicrucians, there is a distinction to be made between Jesus the man, and the Christ or true nature.Heindel, Max, The Rosicrucian Cosmo-Conception (Part III, Chapter XV: Christ and His Mission), November 1909, ISBN 0-911274-34-0 Jesus is considered a high Initiate of the human life wave (which evolves under the cycle of rebirth) and of a singularly pure type of mind, vastly superior to the great majority of the present humanity. He was educated during his youth among the Essenes and thus prepared himself for the greatest honor ever bestowed upon a human being: to deliver his pure, passionless, highly evolved physical body and vital body (already attuned to the high vibrations of the 'Life Spirit'), in the moment of the Baptism, to the Christ being for His ministry in the physical world. Christ is described as the highest Spiritual Being of the life wave called Archangels, and having completed his union -- "the Son" -- with the second aspect of God: Wisdom (Christ the Logos). In this western tradition, there is a clear distinction between the Cosmic Christ, or Christ without, and the Christ Within: the Cosmic Christ, the 'Regent of the Earth' The Rosicrucian Fellowship, Eastern and Western Spiritual Alternatives, aids each individual in the formation of the Christ Within, the Golden Wedding Garment (Matthew 22:1-14 KJV), also called "Soul body", the correct translation of Paul of Tarsus "soma psuchicon" (Greek "soma" body and "psuchicon" – soul, "It is sown a soul body; it is raised a spiritual body ...": 1Cor 15:44; distinction of "spirit and soul and body": 1Thess 5:23). According to this tradition, the Christ Within is regarded as the true Saviour who needs to be born within each individual (Galatians 4:19) in order to evolve toward the future Sixth Epoch in the Earth's etheric region, that is, toward the "new heavens and a new earth" (2Pet 3:13, 2Pet3:7): the New Galilee.Max Heindel, How Shall We Know Christ at His Coming?, May 1913 (stenographic report of a lecture, Los Angeles), ISBN 0-911274-64-2 The Second Coming or Advent of the Christ is not in a physical body (1Cor 15:50, John 18:36), but in the new soul body of each individual in the etheric region of the planet (2Cor 5:1-3, Greek "politeuma" commonwealth, "Our commonwealth is in heaven ...": Phil 3:20-21) where man "shall be caught up IN THE CLOUDS to meet the Lord IN THE AIR" (Matthew 24:30, 1Thess 4:17, Acts 1:10-11, 1John 3:2). The "day and hour" when this event shall be, as described in the Bible, is not in the human knowledge domain (Matthew 24:36, Matthew 24:23-27). The esoteric Christian tradition teaches that first there will be a preparatory period as the Sun enters Aquarius by precession: the coming Age of Aquarius. References Category:Christian eschatologyCategory:TheologyCategory:End times